I'll Smile For Yours Too
by SleepyHydrilla
Summary: "Hey, why did you decide to be a doctor instead?" None have any idea what fate has for them in the future. For Nishikino Maki, she had expected that she would take the path that her parents decided for her. But she never expected that the said path would leading her to an encounter with a certain little girl. "Please, smile for mine too." "I will..." "Thank you... Maki-Oneechan."
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Smile For Yours Too**

* * *

 _It's a mystery, but nevertheless a coincidence_  
 _That in this place, we met at the stream of fate_

* * *

It was past six in the afternoon. Darkness slowly engulfed the sky as the sun was starting to crept beneath the horizon. It hadn't completely sink thought as part of it was still radiating its vermilion colored ray to the sky even with only less than a quarter part of it that remained visible.

A woman, probably in her twenties walked through an open corridor. Her red hair, in contrast with the white lab coat she wore swayed smoothly in the air.

"Ah! Maki-chan!" a familiar voice called her from behind.

The woman in lab coat turned her head to the source. The owner of the voice was an orange haired woman. It was her old friends Hoshizora Rin, she also noticed that Hanayo was also with her.

"Rin, Hanayo..." the woman smiled before approaching the two. "How's your day?"

"Rin is exhausted, nya!" the orange haired woman replied. "I never thought that being a nurse would be this tiring." she protested weakly.

"Now, now... Rin-chan!" Hanayo joined the conversation. "At least our tasks for today are finished." she said while tidying the nurse cap on Rin's head to its proper position.

"Geez... Rin! You said that again." the woman in lab coat sighed. "Be a more responsible woman. It was you who wanted to be in the same department with Hanayo, right?" Maki continued although half jokingly. She chuckled a bit in the process. Every time she remembered the time when the orange haired girl declared that she would take nursery when hearing her childhood friend wanted to be a nurse made the redhead amused.

 _'Beside, it will be the best choice since Maki-chan wants to be a doctor right? So we don't need separate our ways after we graduate.'_ The redhead's lips widened a bit as her mind replaying what Rin had said during their last year of high school.

"Ah! It seems that Maki-chan is in a good mood today." the orange haired women grinned, noticing the change of expression on the redhead's mien.

"I-It's nothing..." the redhead replied shyly while blush of red was forming on her face.

"Are you sure, Maki-chan?" Rin asked playfully, only making the red shade on her friend's face turned redder than before. If it were the very same Rin the redhead knew back in high school, she would keep teasing her for sure. Fortunately, this Rin already grew. Her personality was more mature now than before, although not much.

"Um, Maki-chan..." Hanayo who was keeping silent before finally talked. "Where are you going?" The brunette continued.

"I'm going to the usual place." Maki replied while her right hand gestured to the papers she brought.

"Ah, I see. Rin-chan and I was wondering that whether you want to join us to have some meals in the cafeteria, but it seems that you have something to do already." the brunette nodded in response.

"It won't be long Hanayo, Rin." the red haired woman smiled. "You two can go on without me first, I'll catch up with you two later." she added.

"Okay! We'll see you soon, Maki-chan!" both of the nurses said in unison.

"See you later Rin, Hanayo!" the redhead waved her hand before continued walking, leaving her two old friends.

 _~niconiconii~_

A small creaking sound could be heard as the red haired woman opened a door slowly.

The room she entered was a medium sized one. The wall was painted cream with two windows on the opposite side of the door. There was nothing special there although there was a cabinet filled with books near the windows. A jet black piano sat on the center of the room. It was quite old, but the appearance of the piano clearly told that it was still in a good condition.

' _It was a hospital's room, not a music room nor a concert hall. So, why a piano sits there out of all place?'_

The answer was simple…

It was normal for the red haired woman.

The piano had been there for a long time. The hospital where she worked was owned by her parents after all.

She still remembered that she was easily get bored when her parents sometimes brought her to their hospital after school when she was still a little girl. She had nothing to do in the hospital other than waiting for her parents to finish their works. But she didn't want to go home without them either since there was no one in her home other than their maids.

At the end, her parents decided to buy her a piano to be put there, so that she could play with it while waiting for her parents finished their works.

The red haired woman walked, approaching her old 'companion' she had during her time here when she was a child. She put the sheets she had brought with her on its place. She was carefully caressing her fingers against the keys' cover before she opened it and sat comfortably on in front of the piano.

She closed her eyes, putting her delicate fingers on the keys.

There was only silence in the room, none at all. If there was anything that the woman could hear, it was none other than her own breath.

She inhaled the air once more before the silence was engulfed by a melodious tune as she began to play a piece for several minutes.

.

.

.

The redhead was finished playing. It was quite short, but it was more than enough for her to relax for a moment. She opened her eyes slowly, getting ready to take her sheets and closing the keys cover.

Only to realize that a pair of ruby colored orbs stared in awe beside her.

"Waaaaa..." the owner of the ruby colored eyes mumbled, still staring onto Maki with her seemingly gleamed eyes. It was a little girl, probably not older than five years old. Her raven colored hair was tied into a high twintail.

The redhead was stiff for a moment, not sure about what should she do.

"Hey, oneechan..." The owner of those ruby eyes continued. "May I know your name? And would you play more? Nico wants to listen to your play more." she bombarded the redhead with questions. An innocent smile could be seen on her face.

"U-UEEE?!"

 _~niconiconii~_

"Thanks for the meal." Rin said as she finished her last slurp of cup ramen. Hanayo was sitting across her, eating her favorite rice balls she had prepared this morning.

"So, Kayochin..."

"Mhhhm?"

"Mind telling me why Maki-chan looked like she would pass out any moment soon, nya?" The orange haired nurse wondered. Lemon colored irises glanced curiously at the wavy red hairs slumped on the table next to Hanayo. The aforementioned redhead didn't budge to move at all. Her food sat on its plate a few centimeters in front of her slumped head on the table, waiting to be eaten.

"Ugh..." A groan came from the redhead. "It was partly your fault, Rin!" Maki continued while she raised her head from the table lazily.

"That's mean, Maki-chan..." Rin replied, pouting. "I know it was my fault for not making sure that Nico-chan had fallen asleep before leaving her in her room yesterday." the orange haired woman continued.

The redhead ended getting scolded by her superior because she was late giving her report. She ended spending another thirty minutes playing the piano because the little girl wanted to hear her more. It would have been longer than that though, if it wasn't thanks to Rin's sudden barge. The orange haired nurse was panicked, so much that her short orange hair was in a total mess while nurse uniform was wet with her sweat. She probably had been running around the hospital, looking for the little girl.

"But I'm glad that she was actually with you." Rin continued.

Maki didn't reply. She let it slide for now as she was still thinking about the accidental meeting with the little girl.

Yazawa Nico a seven years old girl. The little girl had been accompanied by her mother several times visiting the hospital for routine checkups. Rin had mentioned that lately the condition of the little girl turned worse so that the doctor decided to make her stayed here in the hospital for further monitoring.

"Rin..."

"Yes Maki-chan?"

"Mind telling me the reason why she's hospitalized? From what I saw yesterday, she was quite healthy. The only thing that noticed is that she was rather pale." the redhead said in a concerned look.

"Now you mentioned it, Maki-chan. She also doesn't look exactly like children of her age. From what I saw, she looks like a four or five years old instead of seven like Rin-chan said." Hanayo interrupted.

"Sorry Maki-chan, Kayochin. I don't know the details either." she smiled apologetically towards her two friends. "But from what I heard from the doctor who examined her, it's something related with her blood."

A darkened grimace could be seen on both Maki's and Hanayo's expression after hearing what Rin's said.

"..."  
"..."

"A-anyway, Maki-chan..."

The two women's train of thought suddenly came into halt by the interruption of Rin's voice. Unlike her usual, this time the orange haired nurse sounded a bit hesitant.

"What's the matter, Rin?"

"Actually... I have a request."

 _~niconiconii~_

She was in the piano room again.

But unlike the last time, a small figure was already there before her, waiting patiently while sitting on the bench in front of the grand piano.

"Ah! You finally come, Maki-oneechan!"

Maki couldn't help herself and smiled to the little girl. It had been a week since her first encounter with Nico. She wouldn't have expected that Rin's request was actually asking her to allow Nico to come and listen when the redhead was playing with her piano. Now, the girl had become her regular and only spectator.

She didn't really mind with it. To be honest, the redhead was quite happy that someone loved to hear when she played.

"Hey, Maki-oneechan..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you love music?" the little girl asked curiously.

"Of course…" the redhead smiled gently to the little girl beside her.

"Then, why did you decide to become a doctor instead of musician?" Nico asked to the redhead after the older woman finished playing a song.

"You see..." The redhead responded slowly. She was carefully choosing her words in her mind so that the little Nico could understand.

"Actually I wanted to be a pianist when I was a child like your age." she continued. Some memories of her past began to play inside the redhead's mind once again.

That moment when her father bought her a grand piano for her 5th birthday present.

The time when she played with her piano every day.

And...

That time when the first time she won the competition.

"And then?" Nico looked confused. Ruby colored irises looking straight to the older woman's amethyst eyes curiously.

"But I was the only child." the redhead replied. "So I need to take over my parents' works sooner or later." The redhead continued her answer.

The little girl blinked her eyes, looking confused. It was clear that she didn't quite comprehend the meaning from the older woman's words.

"It must be difficult..." was the only reply came from the little girl's mouth.

The older woman fell silent for several seconds before her lips formed a small smile.

"Yeah... It was not easy, Nico-chan."

But the redhead never had any regret.

It wasn't like that she was alone in her struggle.

She knew it very well that she had friends who always supported her, friends that even willing to take the same path of struggle with her.

"It's already getting late. Let's get back to your room before Rin-oneesan started to worry." Maki said to the little girl.

"Eeeeh?! But I still wanted to hear Maki-oneechan's playing. Just one more song please..." Nico pleaded with her best puppy eyes.

"Alright, alright…" the redhead sighed in defeat. "But on one condition."

"Maki-oneechan already told you about Maki-oneechan's childhood dream. Now, it's Nico-chan's turn." she said, patting the little girl's head in the process.

"Okay…" the little girl said in response while Maki was readying herself to play one more piece for the little girl.

That time, the redhead never expected that the little girl's answer would be something very 'simple'.

No, perhaps 'innocent' would be a more appropriate word.

The little girl wanted to make people smiles...

 _~niconiconii~_

Two months had passed since the first time Nico hospitalized in Nishikino Hospital. Coming to the music room and listening to Maki's play had become a daily routine for the little girl. It made the redhead unconsciously expecting to see the little girl sitting on the bench in front of the piano, waiting for her when she came to the music room.

Only to find that there was no one in the room this time.

The redhead decided to wait for a moment.

' _Perhaps Nico was late because she needed to take her medications first.'_

' _Perhaps she was late because it was time for her medical checkup.'_

 _Fifteen minutes had passed._

 _Thirty minutes had passed._

The redhead couldn't wait any longer without worry on her expression. It was unusual for the little girl to be this late.

 _'There must be something wrong.'_

The redhead decided to leave the room. There was only one thing in her mind: Nico's room.

She was planning to visit the little girl in her room.

But before she could leave the music room, she heard a small creaking voice from the door, instantly taking the redhead's attention.

"Maki-oneechan..."

She could see Nico's little figure right in front of the door. But what was reflected on her amethyst eyes was something that the redhead would have never expected.

She was on a wheelchair, accompanied by Rin behind her. The nurse's expression was grim. Maki could clearly tell that there was something wrong.

"Looks like Nico is late." the little girl continued. "Sorry for making Maki-oneechan wait." she said as Rin pushed the wheelchair where nico sat toward Maki. Nico's voice was subtle. A weak smile plastered on her visage. The redhead noticed upon closer inspection that Nico's complexion was much paler compared to the first time the redhead met her.

"Hey, it's fine Nico-chan." Maki leaned closer to the little girl. "You shouldn't force yourself to come here if you aren't feeling well." a reassuring smile from the redhead. For a moment, her amethyst eyes glanced towards Rin who accompanied Nico, clearly asking an explanation, only to meet with the nurse worried expression. The orange haired nurse only gave her a small nod, implying that she would tell her after this.

"Ehehe... But Nico want to hear Maki-oneechan's song." Nico's reply brought the redhead attention back. "It reminds Nico back to the time when father sang songs for Nico."

 _'Father?'_ a question surfaced in the redhead mind for a moment, but she quickly dismissed it for now.

"I guess it can't be helped then..." the redhead said before she sat back on the bench in front of the piano, ready to play."But you should back to your room and rest after this, Nico-chan."

It didn't take much time. By the end notes of the piece, Maki noticed that Nico had been fall asleep on her wheelchair.

* * *

"Her condition is somehow getting worse, isn't it?" Maki mumbled to Rin who stood still silently behind Nico's wheelchair. Her face was grim. The orange haired nurse gave a small nod as she opened her mouth, trying to say something. But she was interrupted by the redhead before she could say anything.

"For now, let's bring her back to her room first."

 _~niconiconii~_

"I know that actually I supposed to keep this secret. But, here, Maki-chan..." Rin gave the redhead an envelope to the redhead after they brought back Nico to her room.

Confused, the redhead took the envelope from Rin's hand.

"Please don't tell anyone that I'm showing you this, Maki-chan." The orange haired nurse continued.

The redhead curiously opened the envelope and took the paper inside. "Rin... T-this is..." she stuttered, realizing what was she currently read.

Name: Yazawa Nico

Parents:...

Consent...

Examination...

"It's Nico-chan's medical record." The orange haired nurse confirmed. However, her voice was still grim as if there was something more.

Maki didn't replied, her eyes still reading the medical record on her hand. Her amethyst eyes scanned fast, looking for the information she needed. Her eyes stopped in an instant when she finally found the part she was looking for.

Her hands were trembling while reading the words in capital at the last column. The piece of puzzles in her mind slowly fell into their place as her memory recalled them.

' _Pale complexion…_ _'_

' _Late growth appearance…'_

' _Blood related illness…'_

Diagnosis: Thalassemia Major

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 _It's a mystery, it finally changes_  
 _I want to see the course of the passing time up until the very end_

* * *

A/N: Been awhile since the last time I uploaded something here. I'm actually not quite sure whether should I upload this or not. But I guess I'll give it a try for now since this one has been stuck on my drive since last May. Gotta thanks my lecturer for indirectly giving me the idea for this.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Second chapter is here, faster than what I thought. Many thanks to Rakugei for helping me getting over my writerblock. Also, thanks for giving me some idea and for proofreading this one.

 **I'll Smile For Yours Too**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _"For whose sake do I embark on this journey?" I'll smile_  
 _I can't ask that._

* * *

"Thalassemia, a hereditary blood disorder in which the body makes an abnormal form of hemoglobin, an important protein to transport oxygen to body's cell for metabolism..."

The redhead gritted her teeth in frustration. Her eyes quickly re-scanning the information regarding the disorder shown on her computer screen.

She rubbed her head for a moment. Knowing that there wasn't much she could do for now.

And there was a thing that keep bugging her mind.

Nico's condition is getting worse.

But the redhead never saw someone other than the little girl's doctor, Rin and herself visited her.

The clock on her working desk pointed at 3.15 in the afternoon when her amethyst eyes looked at it. Sighing, she turned off her computer. She hurriedly left her room while bringing some papers on her right hand. She made a mental note to herself to visit Nico after she finished with her work. She still had patients to attend after all.

Hours later, the redhead found herself now stand right in front of Nico's room. She knocked the door twice softly before opening it slowly.

"Nico-chan..."

"Maki-oneechan!" the little girl smiled eagerly on her bed when seeing the redhead standing in front of the door. The little girl immediately tried to sit herself up from her lying position. But her currently frail body wasn't ready with the sudden movement making her slipped by accident and almost fell onto her bed again. Maki, who was still standing in front of the entrance tried to reach the little girl on her reflex. But the distance wouldn't allow her to do so in time.

Fortunately, someone managed to support the little girl's body before she fell.

"Be careful dear." A gentle voice. Maki noticed just now that there was actually someone who sat on a chair next to Nico's bed.

It was a woman with low twin tailed violet colored hair. The woman stared to the redhead with her emerald colored irises for a moment before smiling to her.

"This is probably the first time we meet, Maki-chan. Nice to meet you." the woman smiled once again.

"Nicocchi told me a lot about you."

~niconiconii~

Tojo Nozomi, the violet haired woman introduced herself.

Considering her appearance and some kind of resemblance to the little girl, Maki thought that the woman was some sort of relatives to Nico.

The aforementioned woman giggled when she asked about it.

"Lot of people think so at first." Nozomi said between her small laughter while Maki was red from her embarrassment after Nozomi told her that she was actually nothing more than the little girl's neighbor and daily caretaker before she hospitalized.

"Thank you for befriending Nicocchi while she's being treated here, and I'm sorry if she caused you some trouble before." Nozomi continued while she bent her head down, showing her gratitude to the redhead. Of course, the redhead was surprised seeing this.

"I-It's nothing, really." the redhead replied with a stuttered voice. "To tell the truth, it was me who feel glad that actually there's someone who loves to hear me playing music." she continued

"Oh..." was a short reply from the violet haired woman. However, before she could continue to speak, she was cut short by Nico's excited voice.

"Maki-oneechan, Maki-oneechan... Can we go to the piano room today?"

Smiling a bit, the redhead leant closer to the little girl who still sat on her bed. "Hey, Nico-chan..." she said gently. "It's not good to cut in when other people is talking right?" the redhead continued while the little Nico nodded slowly, realizing what she had done.

"Ehehe... Sorry, Nozomi-oneesan." little Nico said to Nozomi while smiling sheepishly. Her right hand was scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Good girl." the redhead said while patting the girl's head.

"So, can we go? Please..." the little girl asked again.

Maki hated to admit it. A part of her wanted to grant the little girl's wish. But her other part knew that Nico's condition was currently turn worse.

"I'm sorry Nico-chan, but you need to take more rest for now." the words came out of the redhead's mouth.

"Eeeh?! But Nico is bored lying here the whole day while doing nothing." the little girl pouted.

"We can do it after Nico-chan is in a good condition again." the redhead tried to persuade the little girl. Her voice was shaky as the word 'good condition' echoed in her mind.

"No, I want it now..." tears could be seen on the little girl's eyes as she began sobbing. It made the redhead wanted to take back the words she said before.

Perhaps, letting Nico go with her for a short time was good choice.

"Ssshhh... Don't cry... Maki-oneechan is concerned about your health." this time it was Nozomi who talked, comforting the little girl by caressing Nico's jet black hair.

"B-but..." Unfortunately, the little girl couldn't be pesuaded. But The violet haired woman found a solution in a mere second.

"You surely loves listening her play so much, Nicocchi..." Nozomi gave her a small smile. The little girl only nodded between her sobbing.

"Then, it doesn't matter if Maki-oneechan plays here, right?" the older woman asked the little girl. "Of course if you don't mind, Maki-chan." she continued, turning her attention toward the redhead.

"I don't really mind. But how?" Maki asked in confusion.

"Wait here with Nico-chan." She answered to her before quickly leaving the room

~niconiconii~

It wasn't long until the woman returned. This time she brought a medium sized pink colored rectangular case with her. "I guess this is will do for now. You can play with this." Nozomi gave the case to the redhead.

Maki carefully put the case on the bed right beside Nico before slowly opened it. She surprised to see a pink melodica inside

"Ah..." Nico mumbled softly when seeing the melodica. "It's a birthday present from dad."

It was clearly Nico precious thing. The redhead instantly knew the moment her eyes inspected the melodica.

It was old, the pink color had turn lighter on some parts while the white colors on the keys wasn't as white as a brand new melodica. But everything is still in a very good condition. It was like the melodica told the redhead that its owner was always treasure it wholeheartedly.

"I-I can't..." Maki hesitated. After all, how could she use something's really important to Nico?

But a moment later, the redhead noticed that the little girl took the pink melodica and handing it to her.

"Here, Maki-oneechan."

"Are you sure Nico-chan?" the redhead asked while her hand slowly reaching for the melodica. But before it made contact, her hand stop midway in the air. It was clear that there was still hesitation within the redhead.

"It's fine, really..." the little girl nodded before handed down her beloved treasure onto the redhead's hands. "I am sure that dad wouldn't mind too."

"If Nico-chan says so..."

"Then, I guess I'll play something special in return." the redhead finally smiled with determination before putting the melodica's mouthpiece into her mouth and played a piece that no one other than the redhead herself heard before. A piece that she created when she was still in high school.

Of course, the moment Maki finished playing, her amethyst eyes met with a gleaming ruby eyes of an excited Nico. She was instantly bombarded with questions from the little girl regarding the melody the moment after that.

Two hours passed since then and Nico already fell asleep on her bed now. Maki smiled, seeing the little girl's serene expression before she decided to go back to her work. Excusing herself to Nozomi, she walked towards the room's exit so that Nico could rest properly.

But before she left, the redhead suddenly remembered something that had been bugging her mind for days. Her feet stopped right in front of the room's exit.

"Tojo-san, Can we talk outside for a moment?" The violet haired woman tilted her head in response.

"It's about Nico..."

~niconiconii~

"..." the redhead only sat in silence on the bench. Her amethyst colored eyes gazed onto the manmade pond across the bench where she sat right now. Some water lilies floating on the pond while being illuminated by several garden lamps around the pond.

"Sorry for making you wait." The redhead's train of thought interrupted as Nozomi came back, bringing two cans of drink with her. "Here! For you..." the violet haired woman gently shoved one of the cans on her hands to the redhead's hand.

"Thanks..." she said. "So, Tojo-san…"

"Nozomi... Call me Nozomi." Nozomi said, giving Maki a small smile. "I already called you Maki-chan before, so it's fine."

"T-then... May I ask you something, Nozomi?"

"Go ahead."

"You see..." The redhead said while carefully choosing her words.

"Nico-chan has been hospitalized here for months..." The redhead stopped a moment. Her head was down a bit while her amethyst eyes gazing onto the can she held. "...and this is the first time I see someone visited her..."

"I... I am just wondering, about Nico's family. I mean I never saw them with Nico before, let alone seeing them visiting her." Continued the redhead.

There was no immediate answer from the violet haired woman. Nozomi slowly drank her canned drink before those emeralds eyes of her met Maki's Amethysts. She already knew what the redhead wanted to know.

"Nicocchi lives with her mother." Nozomi's lips formed a sad smile. The redhead stayed silence, waiting for the violet haired woman to continue. Her thought wondered why the woman looked sad.

"Her mother goes to work early in the morning and comes home late at night, leaving Nicocchi in my care most of the time before she was admitted to the hospital." Nozomi's voice was getting lower than before. There was a moment of silence as her emerald eyes was staring onto the can she held.

"I see... But I still feel it's wrong..."

"Nico comes from an average family. Since she was admitted here, her mother need to work harder than before to pay for the hospital's fee."

"Still, I don't think it's a good reason to leave her here alone. How about her father? Where is he when her daughter need him?" Out of frustration, the redhead raised her voice. She didn't intent to do so actually. But she was confused, letting her emotion taking the control over her. Her thought was unable to comprehend it. How could the little girl's parents left her in hospital's care while they were not on her side when she was sick?!

Nozomi left agape, surprised after hearing the redhead response. Realizing her fault, Maki quickly apologized her interlocutor.

"I-I'm sorry... i didn't mean to raise my voice."

Only to make the woman laughed.

"W-What?!"

The violet haired woman tried to stop her laughter but failed miserably, causing the redhead face began turning red like her hair.

"My bad... I didn't mean to laugh at you." It took several moments later until Nozomi finally stopped her laugh. There was no response from Maki as she was still red from embarrassment.

"It means that you care for Nicocchi... I'm happy to hear that." Nozomi smiled, taking another gulp from her drink. "I know what you are thinking. But please, don't get it wrong." continued the violet haired woman.

"And regarding your last question..."

"Nicocchi's father died around two years ago..."

THUD!

The can on Maki's hands fell onto the ground as Nozomi's words struck her out of sudden. The redhead would have never expected that kind of answer.

"..." Stupefied, no words came out of her lips. The redhead wasn't really sure how to response to such revelation at this state. Even now, she barely managed to keep herself stay in composure.

"I know that won't answer all your questions."

"To tell the truth, I want to tell you everything. Unfortunately it's not my place to do so." Nozomi said softly.

"No, it's fine Nozomi..." The redhead said before the silence came back. But it didn't last long as Nozomi told her something.

"12 o'clock."

"Eh?"

"Come to Nico's room around 12 o'clock at midnight."

"You'll get your answers, Maki-chan." Nozomi smiled gently before standing up and excusing herself, leaving the redhead wondered.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 _"I will be filled with happiness forever" I'll smile_  
 _I can't say that even if I wish for it_

* * *

That's it. Yeah, I know it's shorter than the first chapter and took quite long until I updated the 2nd chapter. Quite busy with college lately, so please bear with it. and thank you very much for those who read and reviewed... as for replies...

Kousaka Maki: yeah, poor Nico...

K: Thank you... and don't worry it's not against the law LOL. Maki cares for lil Nico like she's her little sister... I wanted to make it an actual NicoMaki at first, but considering the age gap it would be difficult. cough no please don't arrest me cough.


End file.
